Same Here Kelly Kelly and Sheamus
by Storyettex
Summary: It all started with a simple car ride, an abusive boyfriend and sweet Irish Man Story Is Better Than Summary
1. Chapter 1

"Feel The Same" Kelly Kelly/Sheamus

Kelly's POV

"Aw, come on, Kells." AJ cooed me, I rolled my eyes, putting the finishing touches to my makeup.

"No, AJ, I am not pranking Divas Of Lame Ass Doom with you." I tell her, plucking at a lone lash.

After they made Kaitlyn turn on her, AJ thought about payback..sweet revenge but she was VERY hellbent on it, but after winning the Diva's championship away from Beth, I wanted to steer clear of her for a while.

"Fun Sucker!" Aj told me in a mocking tone, I playfully swat her forearm.

"Spaz!" I told her, on the recieving end of a smack to the shoulder.

" Whatever Barbie-" She says, slinging her bags over shoulders,

"Wanna come to dinner with me and Punk?" She asked, shifting her weight to her right foot.

"And be a third wheel?" I ask her, pushing the last of my things into my suitcase.

"Kells...you won't be." AJ reassures me, but I'm not buying it.

"No thanks, AJ, I need a ride?" I asked, AJ shook her head.

"I'm bunked up with Kofi and Punk.." She says, uncomfortable.

"Right, I'll see you around." I say, before briskly walking out the room.

Sheamus's POV (Accent included)

I was just y'know hanging My road wife, Santino Marella was out with a tweaked knee. So I was going home alone, I was busy packing in the locker room when a light knock on the door startled me. I slowly opened the door to see a fair-tanned Blonde in a mini BCBG dress and Prada heels stand before me. I was rather shocked.

"Kelly?" I questioned out of complete confusement. She looked at her feet before looking back up.

" I-I was wondering..if you could,uh, gimmie a ride back to the hotel?" She asked, seemingly worried, biting on her bottom lip.

" Yeah, Sure thing Lass." I say, trying to ease the intense pressure. I grab my bags, as Kelly shifts uncomfotably.

The walk out to the parking lot was odd too, as we reached my car, Kelly turned to me.

"Thanks for giving me a ride, it means alot." She said, pushing down the handle on her Pink suitcase down.

"Ah, Lass, It's not an issue," I said, Kelly gave me a small smile. I pop the trunk and take her luggage, loading it into the rental.

As I slid into the driver's seat, Kelly slid into the passenger's seat, a sad look dawned upon her face.

"Ye' okay, Lass?" I asked out of genuine concern.

"Yeah...Or atleast I should be.." She said, giving me a small sad smile before looking out the window, I took it as a sign to leave the poor Lass alone, as we drove in silence.

_Yeah, So what it's short and ,maybe a tad bit boring, I'm trying to change it up, just stay tuned._

_Thanks so MUCH 3-Storyettex_


	2. Chapter 2

Same Here (Kelly Kelly and Sheamus)

Chapter 2

Kelly's POV

We rounded a few corners and soon were at the Marriott. I wait as the car slow to a halt to bolt out my seat. I close the smoothly and wait by the trunk of the car. As it slowly popped open, Sheamus made his way out the car.

"Are ye okay, Lass? No lies?" He asked me, handing me suitcase.

"I'm fine, I promise." I reassure him, I know I didn't do wonders with it as he hits me with a: Cut-The-Crap-Kelly Look.

"Okay." Was all Sheamus said before closing the trunk, locking up the rental.

I felt guily, not telling him that Randy was abusing me, I felt like crap for not telling him I was okay. Solitary tears escaped my eyes, I swatted them with the back of my hand, gripping my bag tighter. As we head into the luxirious hotel, I spot AJ and Punk making out over by a corridor. I sigh, will anyone love me in such a way again?

Don't get me wrong, Randy and I used to be siamease but after winning the WWE Championship, he became power hungry. I quickly signed in, a wrinkly man with a name tag that read: Irwin handed me my keys. I shufflled over to my romantically engrossed friends, a sly smirk gracing my face.

"Don't swallow eachother!" I suddenly say, causing them to break apart from eachother's grasp, AJ rolled her eyes, all I could manage.

"We weren't!" Aj insists, sticking her tounge out at me.

"How's it been Kells?" Punk asks me, I instantly knew what he meant. Me and Randy, I sighed.

"Honestly, I don't know anymore." I finally replied, tigging my phone out from my pocket.

"He's called me 10 times, 5 threatining voice mails, 2 rude texts. I'm scared, but he means well, just a bit overprotective." I lamely suggest. No one is appearing to buy it.

"Yo, Irish Man!" Punk calls to Sheamus, bumping fists.

"Nothin' Much, Lad, you?" Sheamus replied, his accent seemingly sexy and perfect in every pi- WHY THE HELL AM I THINKING THIS WAY? I'm with Randy, I sighed staring away from Sheamus. AJ tugs on my arm.

"You okay? You seem..I dunno..worried.." AJ asked me, stroking my arm.

"I guess, yeah, I'm fine." I insisted, giving my small smile, AJ sadly nodded, before breaking out into a symathetic smile.

"Just call me when somethings wrong, kay?" She tells me before returning to Punk's arms.

The two then head off to the hotel room they share just 12 floors up. I sighed, and pulled up the handle on my suitcase and begin to walk away when a strong, accent, Irish wise voice, tells me:

"Hey Kelly, wait up, Lass." I look back to see Sheamus, walk towards me, a mile wide smile gracing his face. I return his smile with a sad one.

"Hey Lass, What floor are ye on?" He kindly askes, eyeing his room key.

"Uh, floor 14. You?" I asked, he nodded. I smiled and we headed up to the elevator.

Sheamus's POV

I did find Kelly's behavior a bit odd, but didn't think much of it. The ride in the elevator was a little more welcoming.

"So, you're up against Randy at No Way Out for his championship?" She asked, somewhat innocently.

"Yep, Just waiting to get back what was rightfully mine." I reply, she nods and eyes the digital numbers, 14.

"Well, here we go.." She reminded me with a half smile. I nod and step out. I notice Kelly is walking towards a room that smells of sweat and boooze. She shyly knocks on the door and it flings open causing the poor girl to flinch.

"Where the fuck have you been?"Randy demands, his words slurred. I can tell Kelly is scared.

"Late packing and Randy I-" Randy's hand connects with her face, she drops to her knees,crying out in pain.

"Now..WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" He demands, Kelly stutters through her tears not much to his liking.

"SHUT UP...PROBALY CHEATING ON ME! SLUT!" He barked at her, she cried harder, Randy grabs a handful of hair, Kelly screams. I run onto the scene.

"What the hell ye think ye doing, Lad?" I order from him, blocking Kelly from him.

"Why is it any of your bussiness?" He demands, his fists clutching.

"Hitting a woman is low, like you, lad!" I reply, grabbing him by his collar.

"Fuck you, I do what I want with my girlfriend!" He replies druinkingly, a wobbly smirk growing on his face.

"Sheamus,it's okay. I can handle it." Kelly finally replies, through her sniffs, slow getting to her feet.

"Ye' Sure, Lass, I don't mind beating his arse in the ring for ya'!" I offer, she pushes her long locks out of her face, her makeup slightly ruined, skin scarlett, dress crumpled and dried tears on her cheeks.

"Yeah...Randy let's just go back in. I'll see you around Sheamus." The lass says before gently grabbing the jerk's arm and lightly pulling him back into their room.

I sigh and grab my bags and head off to my room which is only across from theirs.

I plop on my bed, switching on the t.v., I was only in my room for 15 minutes when someone timidly knocked on my door.

Kelly's POV

It was only a few minutes since the small arguement that Randy and Sheamus had. I sighed, Randy was lounged on the couch with another beer in his hand, watching a re-run of Looney Tunes.

_The fucked up things drunk people do..._I thought to myself.

"Eh, babe...come here.." Randy slurred to me.

"Hold on, Randy, I just need to turn off the stove-" I got cut off abruptly by Randy.

"Now, Bitch!" Randy commanded a bit more angrily.

"Randy, I am not setting the place on fi-" Once again I'm cut off but Randy is standing very close to me.

"I FUCKING told YOU to DO SOMETHING!" He barked at me, causing me to flinch. I quickly cut off the stove.

"I-I" I was scared, and shocked. Randy clenced his teeth and grabbed my hair.

He threw me against the wall, kneed me in my stomach. He let go of me, I dropped to the floor clutching my stomach. Randy snickers before pouring his beer on me.

"Randy..s-s-st-" I can barely finish my plee, the smell of the beer was foul, twisting and burning my mouth and eyes, chocking me with it's stench.

"Shut Up!" He barks at me before heading into the bathroom. I waited about 5 minutes, the fight with Randy lasted about 10. I slowly, groggily get to my feet, gaining a small amount of strength. I wobbled out the hotel room, with my bag in hand. I make my way over to someone's room. Which is much to their shock.

_This was way longer, huh? I bet you were shocked! Sorry for the wait, new chapter out soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

Same Here/Feel The Same: Sheamus and Kelly Kelly

Chpater 3

Sheamus POV

"Kelly? What are you doing here?" I asked, her head was hanging, sniffling

heavier with a second.

It tooks sometime for her to reply, she slowly rose her head to mine. I saw bruises, ranging from black to purplish hues. Her eyes were very red and even bloodshot. She had more bruises decorating her skin on her arms and afew on her stomach. Her hair was a complete mess.

"I know this is a shock but-" I didn't let her finish. I pulled her into a tight hug, she winced, so I decided to losen up a bit. She begins to cry on my shoulder, clinging to me tighter.

After a few minutes we parted and I closed the door. She trudges to the bed and sits down on it, holding her head in her hands.

"Who did this to you?" I ask her, she looks up at me her eyes red. Her lips twisted in sorrow, my heart ached.

"R-R-Randy..." She finally managed before pushing her head into her hands, loud, heartwrenched sobs leaving her.

I sat down on the bed next to her, and wrapped my arms around her, she cried into my chest, I wanted her to stay like this, I loved her like this.

Kelly Kelly POV

My mind was pressured, I was so sad, scared and ...hurt. Yes, I love Randy, but he was becoming so mean and abusive. It is too much to weigh in and cram in my head. I sat in his arms, his warmth calming me a little. I pull away from him, still feeling the urge to cry.

"Can I take a shower? I feel-" I could not even finish, the stench of the beer came back, to me, My eyes began to water.

"Yes, ye can shower lass, I'll take mine in the morning." He tells me, I nod.

I trudge with my bag into the bathroom. I close and lock the door.

I plop my bag down on the cold tiled floor. I look at my self in the mirror, I looked like a train wreck, I felt like one too. My heart was jerked, wrenched and beaten, just like how I feel on the inside. I walked over to the shower and turn the knob, hot water quickly cascaded from the spout. I slid my dress of, I switched the bath setting to shower. I stepped in and instantly broke into tears. I felt bad, the stench came back to haunt me, wrapping it's self around me, consticting me. I was coughing and menally yelling for it to go away and for Randy to...stop. I began clawing at my skin.

I felt sick and dead and I needed to break free of this bound by Randy but I love him, i can't up and leave him. My skin began to burn and I stopped clawing at myself. I slumped down on the floor and let the water attack my head, face and body. I felt stuck and in a rut. I stood from the floor of the bath, stopped the water and got out the tub. I dressed in one of Randy's wife beaters, and a pair of cotton shorts. My hair looked wet and the bruises still looked fresh.

I walked out with my bag in hand, Sheamus was on his phone on the bed. I set my bag behind a chair. Sheamus looked at me.

"Ye' can sleep on tha bed. I don't mind." He said moving himself from the bed.

"I-I-" I tried to protest but Sheamus hushed me.

"You're hurt,lass, least you can get is comfortability.

I gave him a small smile and settled into the bed. He pulled out the couch-bed and smiled.

" 'Night Lass!" He smiled at me, I returned the favor with a:

"Night Sheamus"


	4. Chapter 4

"Same Here" Kelly Kelly and Sheamus

_Sorry For The Wait Guys, I got grounded so I'm doing this secretly and also there'll be some big gaps in my posting times, thanks for the feedback-Storyettex_

Kelly's P.O.V.

I tweeted a picture of Sheamus sleeping on the plane next to me. We were headed for The UK and I was glad to get away from the scene, we had a live show and about 3 house shows. And even better, Randy was traveling with "Smackdown!", which took about 50 pounds off the 100 I was carrying. Our plane touched down, and I tickled Sheamus's ear. He flicked my hand and awakened. The plane stopped, we got our bags and walked to the airport. A balding man held a sign that said: Kelly Kelly and Sheamus. We walked over, the man introduced himself as Harry Kingman, and led us to a limo. We drove for about 1 hour, Sheamus sent out a tout to the fans stating we were in the UK and where our first show would be. Then I sent out a tout about the same thing.

We made it to the Yorkington Hotel, it looked much like a palace but I was more interested in getting inside, it was snowing lightly outside. Sheamus helped me with my bags, I saw AJ and Punk giggling and poking, they're loveably childish. I dragged my bags along with me and decided to scare the lovebirds.

"Boo!" I yelled, Aj stumbled back and luckily, Phill caught her. I burst into laughter, but it was short lived.

"ARGH!" Sheamus barked and I stumbled back and Aj caught me. We all laughed, Phil and Aj picked up their things, bid their good byes and headed off. Sheamus and I sat on the couches.

"I got you ,Lass!" Sheamus laughed, his head tossed back.

"So, you'll get yours! Trust that!" I argued, flicking the side of his head.

We were going back and forth about it, when John and Melina, Maria and Jeff came by. I haven't seen my girls in forever since they both got married.

"How about we all get drinks?" John said, holding Melina from behind.

"That's cool" Jeff said, Maria was sitting on his lap nodded.

"Sure" I replied, and Sheamus nodded.

"Alright, 10, don't be late!" John said, and he and Mel walked off as did Ria and Jeff.

"Looks like we have plans" I said, Sheamus nodded and we headed upstairs.

Once again our rooms are across the hall from eachother. I settled into mine, the crisp smell of hotel placing a grin on my face. Something that I haven't been able to do in a while. I texted AJ if she and Phil were coming and she said they would. I smiled again, I felt free from Randy, nothing could bring me down.

I curled my hair, played with the cat eye style of eyeliner, and slipped on my Gucci Plunging neckline sheer dress. I slip on Lita shoes and walked out the door. Sheamus and I met up at the elevator. He was wearing a vest and dress pant and shoes. He looked sexy, but I quickly put that thought out my mind.

We reached the club bar in no time and the music was loud: a dubstep version of Britney Spears "Till' The World Ends" blared in the background. Aj and punk matched in Rocker tee's and worn jeans, they were giggling and sipping drinks. Maria was wearing a studded leather dreess, a moto jacket and stilletos, Jeff was going for a dress shirt, and pinstriped pants. Melina was wearing a one-strap purple dress and chunky wedges. While John rocked a jersey, a baseball cap and jeans.

"Hey!" I greeted them, the girls instantly greeted me, the guys did some weird group handshake with Sheamus. We all sat down and I ordered a Martini and Sheamus ordered a beer.

"_You Shine The Lights That Stop Me-" The music began._ Everyone is dancing, Melina and John are kissing, AJ and Punk are holding hands watching the action while giggling, Maria and Jeff are dancing a bit drunkenly. Sheamus went off to the bathroom, leaving me alone at the bar. I down the last bit of my Martini, I'm about ready to dance when a voice stops me.

"E'scue me, Miss?" Began the older bartender named-Hai Lee, "Man from across the bah send this too you" She placed a vodka shot infront of me and scurried off.

I eye the shot, so I have a secret admirer, maybe it's a fan, or a pedophile. I shudder, I look around the room and lock eyes with someone. Someone who wasn't supposed to be here...RANDY!

_Yeah, I shocked ya'll huh! I really wanted a good twist and a good place to pick up for Sheamus's POV. But I also want to hold a mini contest. If you give a name of an OC (including her theme song and finisher) to play Sheamus's vengeful ex, I'll write a oneshot on any WWE couple you want, I'll post when I can. Thanks for reading, More to come soon-Storyettex_


	5. Chapter 5

Same Here

Chapter 5

_Thanks for the patience, My contest winner is WWEChickXD1, so her character will be involved in the coming chapters. Thanks for all the support!_

Sheamus's POV

I zipped my fly, and sauntered out the door. I eyed Kelly, she wasn't looking at me, but at someone. As I moved closer, there he was. His hand above his head, ready to smack her. I raced over behind Kelly.

"What're you doing, Lad?" I ordered, Kelly looked up at me then back at Randy.

"Sheamus, get out of my bussiness!" Randy said getting closer to me.

"Really, son, I'd kick your arse. Make Me!" I bite back.

Randy huffs his breath, draws his hand back and strikes, then I unloaded. There were screams, people evacuated. Kelly ran and got between us but Orton was still swinging. The guys had to split us up. Randy shot Kelly a look and left.

"I think it's time to go.." Melina said taking John's hand, and left with Jeff and Maria.

Kelly sat on the bar stool, put her head in her hands and started crying. I patted her back, she turned to me and cried into my chest. We stayed that way for a bit, I walked her back to her room.

" Please...Can you stay..I'm feel a bit.." She bit her lip to keep from crying.

"Sure, Lass" I said.

We walked into the room, Kelly plopped on the couch, I sat next to her. She leaned back onto me and began to cry. I held her hand as she let out all her tears.

Kelly's POV

I couldn't stop crying, I really wanted to, but it was impossible. I knew once I see Randy again, I'm dead. But it was still something I couldn't tell Sheamus. I don't want him to think I'm weak, and then treat me like a charity case. But..that's how I feel, a pitiful little girl. And it hurt to say that I'd never feel safe again. But something, while holding Sheamus's hand, made me feel a bit better. I closed my eyes and imagined what it'd be like to feel this safe all the time. He kissed the top of my head and held me closer.

"Sheamus...I have to tell you something.." I began.

"Yes?"He asked.

But I couldn't tell him. "Nevermind." I said, trying to pull away, but Sheamus didn't let go of my hand.

"Tell me, Kelly."

"It's nothing, I.."

He pulled me closer, so we were eye to eye. But something took over, I pulled his face closer to mine and gently kiss him. He let go of my hand, and pulled me back to him, I sat on his lap. And we sat there kissing, until he pulled away.

"Kelly..." He began, but I kissed him again, wrapping my arms around his neck. I don't know why I'm kissing him, but the moment felt right and I finally felt safe. He laid me on the couch and began unzipping my dress and slid down a strap, and started kissing my shoulder. I smiled, I felt safe, and secure. I kissed his lips again.

"Are you sure?' He asked, I nodded. And that was the best night of my life.

_Looks like Kells is getting, erm..comfortable. As is her new boy toy. But he has a secret that I just can't WAIT to unleash! See you soon, Storyettex._


End file.
